duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Episode 2
(Episōdo 2) |Image = |Icon = |Next = Episode 3 |Previous = Episode 1 |Dmwiki= エピソード2 |Dmwiki2= エピソード2環境 }} Episode 2 is the 11th block of card sets in the Duel Masters trading card game. Nomenclature DMR expansions are named after the suffix of the trump card of the set. *DMR-05 Episode 2: Golden Age — [[Onimaru "Explosion", Golden Age|Onimaru "Explosion", Golden Age]] *DMR-06 Episode 2: Victory Rush — [[Onimaru "Head", Victory Rush|Onimaru "Head", Victory Rush]] *DMR-07 Episode 2: Golden Dragon — [[Onimaru "Ogre", Golden Dragon|Onimaru "Ogre", Golden Dragon]] *DMR-08 Episode 2: Great Miracle — [[Kiramaru, Great Miracle|Kiramaru, Great Miracle]] Each of these cards are part of the Onimaru family of creatures. List of Sets It is composed of sets released after April 21, 2012. DMR Sets *DMR-05 Episode 2: Golden Age *DMR-06 Episode 2: Victory Rush *DMR-07 Episode 2: Golden Dragon *DMR-08 Episode 2: Great Miracle (7 Hero Version) DMD Sets *DMD-05 Rising Dash Deck: Infinite Attack! *DMD-06 Rising Dash Deck: Counterattack Block! *DMD-07 Deformation Deck Set: Ogre DX Dragon *DMD-08 Deformation Deck Set: Ogre DX Angel DMX Sets *DMX-08 Burn up to the Max! BEST Competition *DMX-09 Deck Builder Ogre Deluxe: Gamba! Katta Saga *DMX-10 Deck Builder Ogre Deluxe: Kirari! Leo Saga *DMX-11 Great Decisive Battle: Allstar 12 *DMX-12 Black Box Pack *DMX-13 White Zenith Pack It also features promotional cards from Year 11. Plot As the hyperspatial zone is lost due to the sinister Unknown, The Unknown and their powerful leaders whose existence transcends all, the Zenith, declared war on the creature world. From there they started controlling creatures of various Races and those who do not get controlled, led by the "Twins of hope" Onimaru and Shuramaru, create resistance groups themselves to stand up against the invaders. However one day Shuramaru was abducted and two of the guards betrayed to the unknown. An epic war is about to unfold... Metagame *''Main:Timeline/Episode 2'' Details DMR-05 Episode 2: Golden Age introduced Zero Civilization cards and non-psychic Victory Creatures. Starting from this block, Victory creatures had made a huge impact on this game as they were no longer only parts of a difficult to link Psychic Super Creature, but instead juggernauts of their own that can decide the outcome of the game by themselves. The block also introduced the races of Zenith, Unnoise and Tristone creatures. DMR-06 introduced Light Demon Commands and Darkness Angel Commands. Card power increases to an unreasonable level, with most creatures in the metagame being creatures that have 6000 power or more, usually over 12000 power. Competitive Environment DMR-05 Stage Anti-spell meta occurred with the combo of Batou Shoulder, Shadow of Fiction and Lost Mind Torture. Funk, Guard of Hope appeared as a new way to severely weaken psychic creatures for the rest of the game. Reckless Cut Scrapper and Noble Adele, Light Weapon were used to weaken rush. Also with the new additions in the Hall of Fame of Bolbalzak Ex, Lambda Beat and N EX were less used and Crimson Sorge disappeared due to the combo ban of Codename Sorge and Jin, the Ogre Blade ~Crimson Rage~ . However Cyber N World and Seventh Tower had remained a powerful combo for N EX and Dreaming Moon Knife + Evolution Totem + Cosmo Cebu Lambda, the Super Electromagnetic still remained a strong combo for Lambda Beat. Among the meta decks from Episode 1, Volg Thunder Deckout was not affected and was actually strengthened by the addition of Batou Shoulder, Shadow of Fiction. Even with the disappearance of Crimson Sorge, Volg Thunder was still abused for its devastating milling effect. Forever Princess, Eternal Ruler was brought as a counter to the milling strategies of such decks. DMR-06 Stage Onimaru "Head", Victory Rush and Wedding, Zenith of "Celebration" were reminiscent of the older Bombazar, Dragon of Destiny and Bolmeteus Sapphire Dragon through their extra-turn gaining and powerful shield burning abilities. Miramisu decks started to appear focusing on Onimaru "Head". Seventh Tower was used to further accelerate mana in N EX decks in which Wedding and Radio Roses, Zenith of "Wisdom" appeared. With the release of Wedding Gate, Christie Gate and Mendelssohn new decks focusing on Darkness Angel Commands, Light Demon Commands and Dragons were made. Wild Veggies Beatdown got reinforced with the addition of Don Grill, Flavor Chief. DFN beatdown decks focusing on strike back creatures were enforced by Dual Shock Dragon. Codefight Alibi Trick and Perfect Madonna, Light Weapon were used to create an infinite blocking loop. Radio Roses, Zenith of "Wisdom" and Wedding, Zenith of "Celebration" were used as finishers in control Zenith decks. DMR-07 Stage Codeking Wilhelm appeared as functional creature and mana removal while also charging mana for the owner. Miramisu and Zenith Turbo decks quickly ascended to the top of the meta. Savage Earth began aiding mana acceleration control decks. Kaiser "Blade Demon", Zenith of "Certain Victory" was used to aid decks with creatures such as Onimaru "Head", Victory Rush, Ryusei Kaiser, the Eternal, Forever Princess, Eternal Ruler or Bolbalzak Ex. VAN Beethoven, Zenith of "Shura" was created as a way of locking down such decks and many more for good. DMR-08 Stage With the adding to the Hall of Fame of both The Door of Miracle and Mystery and Seventh Tower, Miramisu and Zenith Turbo were weakened. However, Zenith Turbo found new ways of mana accel with cards like Pixie Life and Evolution Burst - Into the Wild. As for Miramisu, it started using Onishura, Golden Twins in combination with Savage Earth and Hogan Blaster, as well as resorting to Gachinko Roulette and Child Festival of Faerie Fire for mana acceleration, but it was still restricted in many ways due to the loss of four copies of its trump card. Royal Straight Flush Kaiser, Trueking Viola Sonata and Balga Raizou, the Super-Heavenly Nova aided Drama decks. Competitive Decks *N EX *Miranda Gift *Lambda Beat *Volg Thunder Deckout *All Yes discard *Miramisu *Zenith Turbo *Kaiser "Blade Demon" *Drama Important Cards *Cyber N World *Volg Thunder *Cosmo Cebu Lambda, the Super Electromagnetic *Funk, Guard of Hope *Radio Roses, Zenith of "Wisdom" *Forever Princess, Eternal Ruler *Onimaru "Head", Victory Rush *Wedding, Zenith of "Celebration" *Codeking Wilhelm *Kaiser "Blade Demon", Zenith of "Certain Victory" *VAN Beethoven, Zenith of "Shura" *Kiramaru, Great Miracle *Trueking Viola Sonata *Royal Straight Flush Kaiser *Pixie Life Trivia *Episode 2 resembles Phoenix Saga; both of them have a center antagonist race that consists of mighty and world-destroying existences who have most of its members having 13000 power or more power and an extremely powerful effect under a condition, as well as being centered on race strategies. **It also bears a strong resemblance to the Zendikar block in Magic: The Gathering, where it introduces the "Eldrazi", the Magic: The Gathering equivalent of the Zenith. Category:Set Block